The Elf's Guide to Being a Warrior
The Elf’s guide to being a Warrior Introduction Welcome to my guide, my main character is an Elvaan girl named Aralet, and I hang out on the Gilgamesh server most days. Currently, I have just reached 75, so as I find out more information on armour/strategies etc for level 75, as well as end game stuff, I will update. Warrior is the first job I started to level when I started two years ago, and the first job I got to 75. As you can see, I have taken a good long time to get to 75, so I figure I have a real good familiarity with it! This guide will focus on how to play, and equip your warrior while spending as little gil as possible. Anyone who knows me knows that I am a gil miser. I still run places so I don’t have to pay the stables. Therefore, I will try to list armour that gets the job done, while not breaking the bank. If you want a list of all available armour, you want another guide. Job Description: If you like being right in the middle of things, dealing massive amounts of damage, than being a Warrior is the right job for you! Warrior is a very diverse job, and you will play many different party roles throughout your career. It is one of – if not the – best melee jobs, and does incredible damage, even at low levels. You will find that your warrior will do double, even triple the damage of other classes, even on regular attacks. The trade off is that warrior’s attack slower, which isn’t as bad as you might think when you keep taking hate and your healer can’t keep up! You may be asked to pull, tank (at low levels, I would not recommend this under any circumstance above level 35), or just plain dd. As such, I always keep a ranged weapon in my inventory (even if I don’t have it equipped), and some other warriors keep multiple sets of gear according to what they will be doing. I do not do this, mostly because of a lack of gil, and lack of inventory space. The most I do is have a few pieces of strength equipment that I macro in on weapon skills. Other than that, I grab as much accuracy and dexterity equipment, since I am an elf. Choose whatever strategy you feel most comfortable with. I say, grab gear that suits what your race lacks. Elvaan and Galka, grab dex and acc gear. Taru and Mithra, str and hp. Hume, whatever turns your crank. And most importantly, choose what your wallet can afford! Job duties: Most likely at low levels, you will be asked to pull. This is where it’s nice to have a ranged weapon equipped. I know most people hate pulling, but it’s better than tanking in my opinion :P Each area has specific mobs to pull, and I’m not going to go in it, and most parties don’t mind being asked what they want to fight, if it’s your first time in an area. Generally, try to disengage from the mob when it has 1-3% hp left. That way, you can run out, find your next mob and bring it back for the party right as they finish the last one. One important point though: watch your healer’s mp! They will not appreciate you bringing another one when there’s no cures available! Tanking: provoke off your puller. If you are keeping hate all right, I tend to hold off on provoking again until I’m having trouble keeping it again (like after your WHM spams a cure). Most people recommend ‘voking every 30 seconds, but go with your preference. Your healer will love you if you have shadows at this point. Cast your first shadow early, then cast again between the 2nd and 3rd shadow that gets hit. That way you can get them up again without being interrupted. DD: Get your ACC gear up! Hit like a mother, then macro in STR gear, hit berserk and WS! Wash, rinse, repeat. I alternate berserk and warcry so I always have a STR boost when I want to weapon skill. Try not to weapon skill before your tank can get hate, or right after a THF SATA’s, I’ve pulled hate from that a few too many times. Food Recommendations: I used two main foods: From level 1 – 35 I used Meat Mithkabobs Gives a nice strength bonus *At lower levels there are several good foods to choose from: :* While mithkabobs are relatively cheap, you can get the same amount of attack boost from cheaper Meat Jerky, which is readily available from vendors in all 3 nations for less than 1500 gil per stack (with lowest fame). :* Some people prefer Jack-o'-Lantern for the straight +10 Accuracy boost, which is enormous at that level; however, it is a 3 hour food (they do not stack, and are relatively expensive), and you are more likely to die at lower level parties, thus losing more gil. :* Once your attack reaches the cap (30@136), Rice Dumpling becomes a very good choice. It provides decent attack and strength boost, as well as +5 Accuracy, which is similar to what you would receive from %Accuracy of a sushi around that level. The dumplings are perfectly viable until the late 40's, where accuracy from equipment becomes available, where you can completely switch to meat dishes. From level 35 – on I used Squid Sushi for the accuracy bonus. Don’t use sushi earlier, as it goes on a percentage basis, which means you’ll hardly see any difference at a low level. *Note: Occasionally at higher levels (i.e. with Colibri) I used mithkabobs, just because they are cheaper and it doesn’t hurt so much to lose it due to Snatch Morsel. Also, Sole Sushi is also a good one to use, but WAY more expensive (at least on my server), meaning I didn’t buy it! Weapon Recommendations: Warrior is amazing in that it can use a huge range of weapons, which makes it ideal for skilling up various things later on. However, for a party situation, there are only two categories I would use: Axe and Great Axe (except in a few special circumstances). Great Axe: Warrior gets an A+ level in Great Axe, which doesn’t really show its true colours until high levels, but that’s ok. I know a lot of people don’t like to use Great Axe because of the huge delay times, but really, in the grand scheme of things, you do such mass amounts of damage with it, that it works itself out in the end. Plus, when your mages start getting haste, the delay becomes less of an issue. Axe: Warrior gets an A- skill level in Axe, making it (along with Great Axe) your highest levelled weapon until around 65ish when Great Axe pulls ahead. Also, dual wielding axes is a great way to deal huge amounts of damage, and the weapon skill Rampage will make all your tanks hate you. Also, your AF weapon is an axe, hmm, think WAR is geared for axe? Sword: I dropped sword for warrior at about level 8. Which means my skill level in it is very low. This is not necessarily a good thing, as Joyeuse is an excellent sword to offhand. Other than that, I wouldn’t bother with sword. Marksmanship: Warrior does not get a good marksmanship skill rating (D), so while I always recommend to keep a crossbow and some bolts on you, in case you’re asked to pull, it’s not really important to keep it skilled up (you won’t hit it anyway, even if it is skilled up!) **Boomerang's also work great for pulling, will also save you gil. -Stealthylotus, Gilgamesh Level 1-10 If you’re new to the game, warrior is one of the easiest jobs to start with. It’s easy to solo, the gear is relatively cheap, and you will blow through these levels. Locations: Any of the three areas outside of the cities will work (Gustaberg, Ronfaure or Sarutabaruta). Around level 8 or 9, exp starts to drop a lot. Around this time you might want to find a duo partner and head to Tahrongi Canyon or Konschtat Highlands orLa Theine Plateau. Abilities: Level 5 you get Provoke, basic warrior ability. Subjobs: At this level, subjob doesn’t really matter. There are really only two options at this point :Monk: Gives you a boost to max hp and vit :White mage: Gives you access to cure and dia :The other subjobs that warrior normally would use (like thief or ninja) do not really give anything at this level so are rather pointless. As a rule, I generally sub white mage for any job under 10, no matter what. The 2 cures I get with Elvaan mp can be really helpful when I accidently agro something! Weapons: Do yourself a favor, keep both axe and great axe skilled up. It saves so much time in the long run. I know with level sync, people are all excited to party at any level, but you will be much happier if you skill your weapons up as you level. Trust me. I didn’t skill up great axe until I was mid thirties, and it sucked royal arse. Axes: :Level 1 - Bronze Axe or Bronze Axe +1 :Level 8 - Brass Axe or Brass Axe +1. Great axes: Your first great axe should be the Butterfly Axe or Butterfly Axe +1 at level 5. Use it until level 12. Crossbow::Level 1 - Light Crossbow :Ammo - Bronze Bolt Armor: There are two major armor changes at this level. :Head, Body, Hands, Legs, Feet Level 1 - Gear up with your favourite of the level 1 stuff. Use your starting out RSE gear if you began in your home country. I used the Bronze Harness Set (since I started in Bastok). This can be bought for dirt cheap from a NPC. Nothing special here, don’t bother with +1 unless you have gil to burn, there’s no point. :Back Level 4 - Rabbit Mantle, basic back piece, use it for a long time, nothing else is worthwhile :Head, Body, Hands, Legs Level 7 - Here I switch to the Leather Vest Set, mostly for defence purposes. Still cheap, still can be bought from an NPC if your nation is first in the conquest rating :Feet level 7: Here you can get one of the most awesome pieces of equipment in the game, especially for an elf: Bounding Boots! *I will not give too much detail about footwear in this guide, because you should really get these. Occasionally I will indicate some footwear that is decent. I didn’t get these until I was in the mid level 30’s. However, they are excellent, and you use them for ages, and for every melee job there is. Take the time to camp Leaping Lizzy (who has to be the shortest lived NM in the game), or buy the non Rare/Ex version, Leaping Boots for around 170,000 gil on Gilgamesh. Any other armor slots you want to fill (earrings, rings, waist, etc) are not relevant at this level. Level 10-20 Locations: :Valkurm Dunes a.k.a. The Dunes. Now you get to party! Welcome to the biggest collection of noobs. You will have bad parties. You might have good parties. Try to get a linkshell thing going, it’s usually better that way. To be fair though, this is where you start to learn how to play your job. So, being power leveled straight through is probably a bad idea. Around level 18 exp really drops off, so you might want to go solo worms in Korroloka Tunnel, especially if you can coerce someone to power level you. Abilities: At 15 you get Berserk use it right before a weapon skill for increased damage. If you get hate, you might want to take it off, as it lowers your defense significantly. Subjobs: When I toured through this area, my first subjob was Monk. I would recommend either that or Thief. I find that a Thief sub doesn’t really do much at low levels. It’s not really useful until your main is 30 so you can Sneak Attack. Also, Ninja isn’t useful until level 20, when you can Dual Wield, and maybe not even until 24 when you get Utsusemi: Ichi. Many people argue against using Ninja as a subjob until 50, because of the long delay for Dual Wield I. I didn’t get Ninja unlocked and Utsusemi up until my warrior was close to 40. Since I loved ninja and loved dual wield, I used it as soon as I could, but you pick your favorite. Weapons: Axes: :Level 15 (Optional) - Grab a Bastokan Axe or Republic Axe for an Accuracy bonus. Lower damage however. Take your pick with this one, or the next. :Level 16 - Bone Pick (+1) Great Axes: :At level 12, pick up the Greataxe for a cool 10 point increase in damage. If you’re an Elvaan (like me) or a Galka, you might want to give that up for: :Level 16 - Moth Axe at 16 for the +1 Dex bonus. Crossbow: :Level 12 - Crossbow or Crossbow +1 Armor: :Hands Level 10 - Legionnaire's Mittens. I like the attack bonus. :Body, Legs and Head Level 11 - Here I switch to the Brass Harness Set. I very rarely use a full set for anything, so of course I still have my bounding boots on. :Rings Level 14 - Now you can have a choice here, depending on your race, or do like I did and compromise. Pick up two Balance Ring's (Dex+2), two Courage Ring's (Str +2), or one of each, or all 4 and macro them in for different situations. :Hands Level 15 - If you can find them cheap, find a pair of San d'Orian Gloves. You will use them until level 21 at the very least, so I consider this a worthwhile use of gil. :Waist Level 15 - Get a Warrior's Belt +1, it’s worth the gil :Body, Legs and Head Level 16: Get yourself some bone armor! You should pick up the Bone Subligar (+1), Bone Harness (+1) and Bone Mask (+1). This is very good armor, the +1’s give you evasion bonuses and you can wear this until the Beetle Harness set at 21. :Earrings Level 16 - First earrings worth getting are Bone Earring's (+1). Get the pair. *I actually did not use these, I don't think I actually used any earrings until level 21. :Back Level 18 - Get yourself a Dhalmel Mantle, a slight upgrade from the Rabbit. Level 20 – 25 Locations: Qufim Island and/or Delkfutt’s Tower: Your tour here will last an entire 5 levels. Hopefully by now you are getting the hang of your job abilities, and of what being a warrior is all about. This is when I started using Axe and Great Axe, which meant a lot of skilling up. Subjobs: :Ninja: Finally ninja becomes viable as a sub. It’s not necessary, and might not even be the best one for this level. At 20, you can access dual wield, and at 24 you can access shadows, which is very nice if you will be tanking. However, you do this at a severe penalty in attack speed. :Thief: Useable, but again, I feel not very effective until 30 when you get sneak attack. :Monk: This is what I used still at this level. Boost can give you a nice.. um.. boost before weapon skills, along with berserk. Weapons: Axe: :Level 20 - Battleaxe (+1) :Level 22 - Rusty Pick Great Axe: :Level 20 (Optional) - Neckchopper, very nice 5+ accuracy bonus. I did not use this one, but now that I see it, why not? :Level 25 - Plantbane Crossbow: :Level 25 - Power Crossbow :Ammo - Acid Bolt (use this ammo all the way up) Armor: :Head, Legs and Body Level 21 - Switch from your bone to Beetle Armour, you can get the +1 if you want, but I wouldn’t recommend it unless you’re planning on levelling up a bunch of other melee jobs. You will only use it until 24. :Neck Level 21 - Your first real neck piece. Whatever you wore before this level (I had a Wing Pendant that I wore) doesn’t matter. At this time, pick up a Spike Necklace. It’s worth the gil because you’ll use it forever. :Back Level 21 (Optional) - I kind of randomly received this back piece, a Night Cape from another player. :Earrings Level 21 - Get yourself a pair of Beetle Earring +1s. The +1’s are not expensive, so splurge; you don’t change earrings that often. :Head Level 24 - Wow! Here’s your headpiece for the next bazillion levels! The Empress Hairpin Just go out, and camp that Valkurm Emperor. It is worth it. Go do it. Now. :Neck Level 24 (Optional) - I actually switched to a Tiger Stole for my neck piece for a while, before I realized just how sweet the Spike necklace was. :Body and Legs Level 24 - Pick up Chainmail and Chain Hose, a little pricey but worthwhile. :Feet level 24 - If you missed out on bounding or leaping boots you can get Winged Boots at this level. I’m sure they’re terribly expensive however. :Back Level 24 - Get a Nomad's Mantle, it’s not great, but better than other things out there, and cheap. Level 25 – 32 Locations: Welcome to the Jungle! Start off in the Yuhtunga Jungle, after a short trip to Kazham. You’ll need to do your airship quest before this, if you haven’t already. By level 29 – 32 you may want to hit the Yhoator Jungle for some rougher and tougher Yhoator Mandragora and Goblin's. Do not leave this area until you hit 32. The next area, Garlaige Citadel is way too tough for 31 or under. *Note: at 30-31 you can sometimes kill weapons in Sauromugue Champaign. Abilities: At 25 you get Defender very useful when you accidentally get hate. It might be the difference between you living and dying. Take it off once your tank has things under control, it lowers your attack. Subjobs: Use the same subjob as you did for 20-25. At 30 switch to Thief if you want. *Around level 30 you get sneak attack. This works great with the Great Axe weaponskill Sturmwind. Go try it, you’ll be impressed! Just watch out for the mass amounts of hate you’ll get! Weapons: Axe: At this point you can start dual wielding. Assume to buy 2 of the axes I list, unless I specifically state a main and offhand axe. :Level 26 - War Pick (+1) Great Axe: :Level 31 - Voulge (+1) Grips: Nice new feature, I didn’t have this when I first got to this level. :Level 30 - Brass Grip +1 (always buy the +1 as you don’t update them that often) Armor: The big thing at this level is your RSE. You get this from the quest The Goblin Tailor and is really worthwhile to do. Elvaan really benefit from the gloves (27) and legs (31). :Hands Level 27 - RSE hands (especially for Hume, Elvaan and Taru) :Body Level 29 - you can get one of the best sets for warrior and paladin at this level, the Eisenbrust, or the HQ version Kampfbrust. :Earring Level 30 If you sub thief, and are an elf, you might want to pick up a Pilferer's Earring. :Head Level 31 (Optional) - Pick up the Centurion's Visor if you don’t have the Empress hairpin. But seriously, get the hairpin. :Legs Level 31 - RSE Legs (Elvaan, Taru) *Note: At this level, I used the entire Centurion’s chain mail set, since I could get it free from my conquest points. Now that I know better, I wouldn’t do this again. I prefer to mix and match my sets to get the best set of stats I can. It just means I can’t store very much armour; it all has to stay in my mog safe or on my mule. Level 32 – 37 Locations: Garlaige Citadel. I hate this area. I hate pulling in it, and I hate partying in it. Too bad you just keep returning. Sigh. My only advice is: Watch for holes. An alternative for 30 – 33 ish would be to fight beetles in Sauromugue Champaign. Abilities: At 35 you get Warcry. This is another great warrior ability. It increases attack for the entire party within range for about 30 seconds. Use it at the beginning of a fight, if you have a thief SATA’ing or use it before a skill chain for increased damage. Subjobs: Thief is good, or Ninja if you’re pulling (those shadows are nice when you have a beetle behind you.. those things hit hard!) Weapons: Axe: :Level 37 - Mythril Axe (+1) Great Axe: :Level 37 - Horror Voulge (at this point, I started picking GA’s for their modifiers, more so than updating every time there was a couple points more damage) Armor: :Neck Level 33 - If you can get your hands on one, equip a Peacock Charm or Amulet. I do not have one, and don’t think my warrior suffered because of it. :Body Level 36 - I switched to the Silver Mail (+1) for the higher defense bonus :Rings Level 36 - Upgrade to Puissance Rings (Str +3) and/or Deft Rings (Dex +3), again I did one of each. These will also last you a long time. Level 37 – 53 Locations: :Crawler's Nest: You will party for so long that you will be sick of the place by the time you’re done. I would totally recommend doing the quest An Explorer's Footsteps before/during your stay here. By finding 15 of the 17 tablets, you get a map of Crawler’s Nest, which is very handy since you change party locations around 4 different times as you level up. The initial map is easy to navigate, but once you go down a floor, it becomes a lot more complex. :Western Altepa Desert: Once experience drops off in the nest, around level 44, you can move to the desert. Good for a few levels. Experience is very sporadic once you hit 46 – 47. :Quicksand Caves: Another alternative for the 47 – 51 gap, off the Eastern Altepa Desert. The spiders here are kind of rough though, as their ability Sickle Slash can deal massive amounts of damage to your tank. :Kuftal Tunnel: Around level 51, prepare for some of the most brutal levels of your career. Your tank will die a lot if they’re not on the high end of your party, and battles will be slow. I would almost recommend level synching through this gap. Almost. Abilities: At 45 you get one of my absolute all time favourite abilities (as an Elvaan). Aggressor. This has been my saving grace so many times. It increases accuracy and decreases evasion. Personally, I spam this every 5 min, as soon as the timer wears down. Weapons: Axe: :Level 40 - Get your AF axe, Razor Axe. It’s not so bad, gives you a Dex bonus. Dual wield it with a Combat Caster's Axe (NQ, or get +1 or +2 at level 43) :Level 50 - Mythril Pick (+1) *Note: Offhand a Viking Axe (Acc. +10) if you are having trouble hitting mobs Great Axe: :Level 49 - Gigant Axe Crossbow: :Level 40 - Thug's Zamburak (this is the same crossbow I use now, since I a) rarely pull, and b) rarely hit) Armor: :Body Level 40 - Royal Squire's Chainmail (nice Dex bonus). I didn’t use this while I was levelling, but afterwards, before the update when you had to have different gear for level cap stuff, I bought it for CoP missions. :Legs level 40 - Royal Squire's Breeches (only if your RSE doesn’t benefit WAR) :Ring level 40 - I didn’t get one at this level, but eventually I picked up a Woodsman Ring. I kept it and my Deft Ring, and macroed in the Puissance Ring for weapon skills :Waist Level 43 - Swordbelt (+1), you’ll appreciate the attack bonus. :Body Level 45 - Get a Brigandine, every DD wears this at this level, and unlike the past rapid changes, you can keep it for a long while. It has nice Dex and Vit bonuses. Also if you can afford it think about getting the Luisant set Body Luisant Haubert LegsLuisant Brayettes hands Luisant Moufles Feet Luisant Sollerets Head Luisant Salade :Waist Level 45 - Vanguard Belt. This is optional, if you would rather have a Str and Att bonus. :Back Level 47 - Jaguar Mantle. Attack and Evasion, can’t get much better. :Waist Level 48 - Life Belt. This is the one I used, and it was my best friend. With all my Acc gear, I could actually hit the mobs consistently! :Ring Level 49 - Ecphoria Ring. Again, I didn’t get this one here, but once I started partying in Caedarva Mire, I camped Skogs Fru and got this ring to remove amnesia. It has pretty good stats, so I kept it on most of the time anyway. :Hands Level 50 - Finally, replace your RSE with Royal Knight's Mufflers for a nice Acc bonus :Level 52 - You can actually wear your AF feet, the Fighter's Calligae Level 53 – 67 Locations: : Wajaom Woodlands: Wow! Finally, good experience points! You will be fighting Lesser Colibri for quite a while. Watch out though, I know from personal experience that every time I took hate, they stole my food. Since I was using Squid Sushi +1, this hurt, a lot. Use mithkabobs or regular sushi, or just struggle through missing like I ended up doing. :Halvung: You need the Halvung Staging Point Runic Portal. You will be killing crawlers here, and this is important: don’t pull the crawlers so they face the mages. Their fire AoE hurts like mad. Abilities: Level 60: Retaliation. I don't use this one often, mostly because the mob never hits me. It is very useful though if you happen to get hate, or have to tank. Weapons: Axe: :Level 56 - Darksteel Axe +1 (around this level, I made it a point to always get the +1 version, it was a little more pricey sure, but I feel it was well worth it). :Level 63 - Camp Aquarius for Fransisca and keep 1 Darksteel Axe for offhand. Great Axe: :Level 54 - Executioner :Level 56 - Schwarz Axt thanks to Neorice from Seraph for pointing this one out to me :Level 59 - Heavy Darksteel Axe :Level 64 - Colossal Axe (+1) Grips: :Level 55 - Mythril Grip +1 (I’m still using this one because I like the Vit bonus for Steel Cyclone) :Level 65 - Axe Grip or Platinum Grip +1 both are options. Ammo: :Level 63 - Bomb Core I got this after I had reached 75. It's something I should have picked up sooner, definitely worth the money. Armor: :Body Level 55 - A sweet 10 levels after your last purchase, the Royal Knight's Chainmail is your next installment. Again, this lasts a while. :Legs Level 55 - Replace your RSE or Royal Squires breeches with Royal Knight's Breeches :Neck Level 55 - Another optional piece, the Merman's Gorget. I didn’t get one due to the price. :Earrings Level 55 - Get a pair of Fang Earrings, or if you can afford it, the HQ version, Spike Earrings. :Head Level 56 - Your AF head piece, the Fighter's Mask. I wore the Empress Hairpin up until this point, then switched back to it once I stored my AF (which is mostly useless anyway). :Head Level 59 - Some people get an Abtal Turban at this level. I never did. :Body Level 59 - Haubergeon. Sometimes, you can get away with lesser and cheaper armour, and sometimes you can’t. This is one of the times you can’t. Go farming and make yourself enough money to buy this one. You really, really need it. :Hands Level 60 (Optional) - You can get a pair of Pallas's Bracelets to macro in for weapon skills :Neck Level 60 - Chivalrous Chain. Since the Spike necklace, this is the first real necessary upgrade. The regular is cheap. :Waist Level 60 - Potent Belt. I picked this up after a windfall, once I was 75. I've noticed a huge improvement. :Back Level 61 - Amemet Mantle (+1 if you can afford it. Some people say it’s worth the cost, I said it wasn’t heh) :Feet Level 67 - Camp an NM in Newton Movopalos and get a pair of Rutter Sabatons. Macro them in for weapon skills. Level 68 – 75 Locations: :Caedarva Mire: Take Imps here. Make sure you camp Skogs Fru to get an Ecphoria Ring to remove amnesia. You’ll be cursing otherwise. Well, you’ll still be cursing, but not quite as much. :Bibiki Bay: If you get tired of imps you can fight Dhalmel here for fun. :Mamool Ja Staging Point: Mamool wyverns and pets make for excellent experience points. They have low hp and give you tonnes. You can also fight Puks, and Mammol Ja’s themselves at higher levels. :Caedarva Mire: Now on greater Colibri to get you from 72 – 75. Try to gang up with a bunch of 75’s and a bard, and you will fly through these levels. Subjobs: About this time, subbing Ninja really doesn't become as important, unless you're really hooked on dual wielding axes. Other subs would be Samurai or possibly Thief. Weapons: Axe: :Level 68 - If you are lucky, go grab a couple of level 75 friends and camp Bloodthirster Madkix in Kuftal Tunnel for an Acha d'Armas. This and Nadziak (+1) are your two. :Level 70 - (Sort of Optional) Juggernaut. I say sort of, because this is considered to be one of the 3 endgame axes (Woodsville and Maneater being the other 2). So, I haven’t picked this one up yet, and I’m not sure when I will. I think the other two are quite doable without Juggernaut. Last I checked, Juggernaut was 1.2 mil on Gilgamesh, not gonna get this one for a long while heh :Level 71 - Iron Ram Pick - A cheaper option to the Woodville's/Maneater combo. Technically, this axe has a higher dps, and would take the place of the off-hand Woodville's Axe. It is also easy to obtain, from Allied notes in Campaign. I prefer the Woodville's Axe for various reasons. :Level 72 - Woodville's Axe - Very expensive, but you’re almost there. I lucked out and borrowed this and the other axe from a friend until I could afford my own. :Level 73 - Maneater, the other axe. Great Axe: :Level 71 - Gawain's Axe A good Great Axe with VIT+5, STR+1 and additional effect of paralysis. The VIT+ also makes it good for Steel Cyclone. :Level 72 - Rampager (got this one by luck, some friends in my linkshell were doing an Operation Desert Swarm run, and it dropped and no one else wanted it. :Level 74 - Byakko's Axe Ultimately this is what I am going for. Armor: :Head Level 68 - Celata (+1) I used this since I was tired of using my Empress Hairpin. :Hands Level 68 - A pair of Thick Mufflers can replace your old ones. This is rather low priority though. :Feet Level 68 - If you can’t get anything else, and are still using your AF, you might want to consider Thick Sollerets, they’re all right… :Body Level 69 - The Hauberk is the upgrade to the Haubergeon. I finally picked one up, and I can tell a huge difference. It's nice to be able to evade stuff again.... :Back Level 69 - Psilos Mantle :Head Level 70 - Optical Hat. Get a group together and do a run. Here’s where I differ from most other players. Most people I know have 4 or 5 different helms they wear for different things. I took the cheap way out O-hat all day, every day. :Hands level 70 - I grabbed a pair of Tarasque Mitts. Still using them :Legs level 70 - Barone Cosciales :Waist Level 71 - Marid Belt. I’ve been looking into Vitality gear because it affects Steel Cyclone. This seems to work well. :Waist Level 71 - Warwolf Belt is another option. :Back Level 71 - Forager's Mantle. Expensive, but very well worth it. :Ring Level 72 - Ruby Rings are cheap, I wear it and my Woodsman’s Ring when I’m not fighting imps, and it and Ecphoria Ring when I am. :Head level 75 - Walahra Turban. Nice haste effect, pretty much a basic 75 gear for anyone new to endgame. Closing Note I'm working on getting my endgame gear sorted together, which I will list in a separate section at the end here. I hope this has provided some useful information for new warriors. If you are on Gilgamesh, send me a /tell anytime! ^^ Guide created by User:Aralet